


isle of sorrow

by lightninzula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninzula/pseuds/lightninzula
Summary: "the only person i thought wouldn't hurt me was you."
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

❪ extended summary! ❫

the fire princess is always seen together with her two friends, an acrobat who paralyzes her enemies while the other, throws her toys with deadly intent, but what people don't know, there's someone who gets under the princess' skin without getting burned


	2. epigraph

i watched you turn into a friend, into  
a lover, into a hurricane, the madness  
in which you have become.

we commit the sins again and  
our sons and daughters pay our  
tainted history.


End file.
